


Lonely No More

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force rewards Obi-Wan for his sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post Episode 3.

The hot winds of Tatooine howled past the dwelling, but went unnoticed by Obi-Wan. For days now he had not slept or eaten and only moved to take the occasional sip of water. He sat on the floor of his new home and meditated just as Master Yoda had instructed. Clearing his mind, he concentrated on memories of Qui-Gon, willing the soul of his Master to be drawn from the Force. Master Yoda had warned it would not be an easy task, but Obi-Wan had nothing now but time, patience and loneliness to will Qui-Gon to appear.

Memories of Qui-Gon at death were the first to surface in his mind and were accompanied by unwelcome emotions. Sadness and grief were not the way of the Jedi. Instead, Obi-Wan focused on positive memories of his old Master. The way Qui-Gon had smiled when Obi-Wan succeeded at a hard task was one his favourites, but also the serene look of the man when he mediated. A smile crossed Obi-Wan’s lips as he revisited the fond memories.

“Obi-Wan…” The name was spoken softly and in a familiar voice.

“Master?” Obi-Wan gasped out and his eyes snapped open. He looked around the room, but saw no one.

“Obi-Wan…” The voice was stronger this time and Obi-Wan sensed a flicker in the Force.

“I am sorry, Master…” Obi-Wan whispered and closed his eyes.

“For what, Obi Wan?”

“I failed you,” he said the very words he knew were true. “I failed Anakin. Death has overtaken the Jedi because of my failure.”

“I sense self-pity,” Qui-Gon’s voice chided in the same tone he had used when Obi-Wan was his Padawan. “That is not the Jedi way.”

Haunting images of his dead comrades and mutilated younglings invaded his thoughts. “So much loss…”

“We cannot have life without death,” Qui-Gon’s voice reminded him. It was a lesson he had repeated many times during Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship.

“And we all live in the Force,” Obi-Wan finished the old Jedi mantra and sighed deeply. “I missed you, Master.”

“You are a Master in your own right, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon chided him. “I am proud of you. We are equals.”

That brought about a brief smile to Obi-Wan’s lips. Even in death, Qui-Gon was still the same man. “You will always be my Master.”

“I can sense your smile, Padawan.” Followed by a deep laugh that Obi-Wan yearned to hear. “By the Force, I promise to stay with you.”

* * *

Qui-Gon did not abandon Obi-Wan. From that first day, his Master’s voice was with him always. He would fall asleep to the lull of Qui-Gon’s voice and wake with the man’s gentle urging. Obi-Wan was not alone in the heat of the dessert and that enough for him.

Life was not easy on Tatooine and after gathering moisture the previous day, it was not easy for Obi-Wan to awaken this morning. There was no longer the call of duties at the Temple and Obi-Wan was tempted to give into the sleep that called him, even as he slightly awoke.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon’s voice called to him.

“Please, Master,” he groaned and buried his head back into the pillow. “Only a little while longer. The damnable blazing sun will still be there if I awaken later.”

“You sound like the young, petulant Padawan I remember.”

Obi-Wan groaned and chuckled, but did not move from his comfortable bed. Unexpectedly, he felt his blanket tugged away and a touch brush across his shoulder. Sitting bolt upright in his bed, his eyes snapped open, only to meet the smiling face of Qui-Gon.

“Master?” Obi-Wan gasped and reached out to touch him. As his finger came into contact with Qui-Gon’s face, he felt the tingle of the Force on his fingertips. It was not skin he felt, but still he sensed this was his Master.

“Do not look so surprised, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon laughed. “It was just a matter a time of before I was able to weave the Force to appear to you so.”

“But I can feel you…” Obi-Wan said. “That is unheard of.”

“Rare, perhaps,” Qui-Gon agreed and reached out to touch Obi-Wan’s face again. “But it is very real. I can feel you, but I doubt that I could do so with anyone else. I doubt anyone else could even see me.”

“I want to understand, Master.”

“You want to understand in case I ever disappear,” Qui-Gon said, reading Obi-Wan’s thoughts. “But I will not leave you, Obi-Wan. The Force has united us in a way that was not possible in life.”

“I’m afraid, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan breathed out and touched Qui-Gon again simply because he could. “I am feeling something I should not.”

“It is love,” Qui-Gon smiled. “We both share it. Just as we always have.”

“No,” Obi-Wan argued with a shake of his head. “It is different. It is not the love I would feel for a brother or father. I feel that I cannot live without you. I cannot lose you again… I have seen what that kind of love can do. It destroyed Anakin.”

“No, Obi-Wan. Greed and ambition destroyed the boy. You did everything you could for him. Jedi can love like that, but their salvation has always been selflessness. We put the welfare of others before our own love or life. Anakin did not trust in the innate goodness of the Force.”

“That goodness which reunited us,” Obi-Wan returned his Master’s smile. “You have no idea how much I missed you, Master.”

“Yes, I do,” Qui-Gon answered. “I was always watching over you.”

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him. The feeling of the Force caused his lips to tingle in a way he was beginning to associate with Qui-Gon’s touch.

“And you have grown into the great man I knew you would be…” The words were whispered even as Qui-Gon ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s beard. “There is no reason to fight or fear this anymore.”

“Yes, Master…” Obi-Wan’s words were spoken reverently. He would have thought he was insane if he did not trust his life to the Force. Mad for believing it was a dead man removing his robes now and touching him so intimately.

The Force had taken so much, but it had also rewarded him so greatly.

END.


	2. Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is settling into his new life on Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Episode 3.

In the markets of Tatooine, species intermingled as they sought out wares for purchase or tried to sell their own goods. Though on the outer rim of civilized space, almost anything was for sale for the right price. This was Obi-Wan’s first time venturing into the nearby settlement after he had left the baby in Beru’s care. As Obi-Wan walked passed a slave pen, his sniffed with distaste.

“Do not even think about it, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon warned him.

“Did I say anything, Master?”

“You do not have to say anything,” Qui-Gon reminded him. “I can read your intentions clearly. You want to purchase the freedom of one of those slaves.”

“You hate slavery.” Obi-Wan said as his eyes drifted to watch the women and younglings in the slave pens. “I would think you would agree with my plans.”

“I have continued to learn after I joined the Force,” Qui-Gon sighed. “I have learned that even if we may want to, we cannot save every being. I do not like it anymore than you do, Obi-Wan.”

“Qui-Gon, it would be easy to lay out a few credits on a youngling… a female youngling perhaps? She could help Beru with Luke and Owen could always use another hand on the moisture farm.”

Qui-Gon noticed that his former Padawan used his given name. It was a ploy the younger man used when he wanted something when he usually preferred to call him ‘Master’. He reached out and gently laid his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“We cannot risk drawing attention to you,” he said gently. “I know you miss helping others, but you must remember that today’s sacrifices are for the benefit of the Universe.”

“I never thought I would here you say, ‘The Needs Of The Many, Out Weigh The Needs Of The Few’.”

Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, causing the man to stop. He leaned in close and whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear. “The path The Force has asked you to walk is not easy.” He gently brushed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “But you do not have to walk that path alone.”

Obi-Wan stopped and closed his eyes. Being kissed by Qui-Gon was like being enveloped by the power of The Force. He sighed as he felt Qui-Gon kiss his cheek again, and then nuzzle his neck. “I will keep my cover,” Obi-Wan promised.

“Good,” Qui-Gon whispered to him and rewarded him with another kiss, this time a quick peck on the lips. “Now, let’s go get those supplies.”

* * *

“Mom, that strange guy is talking to himself.” Obi-Wan distinctly over heard the words from the little boy.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he turned to face Qui-Gon. “They cannot see you, Master. They think I’m mad.” He picked up a round, blue fruit and tossed it into the air, quickly catching it without even needing to look.

“Well, you could always not talk to me while we are in public. And don’t pick that one. It’s not ripe.”

He put down the fruit in his hand and chose another one. “I won’t ignore you,” Obi-Wan said. He refused to stop talking to the man who was the centre of his life now. His tones were hushed to keep his conversation private, but still he talked to Qui-Gon whenever and wherever he chose. “Let them think what they will of me.”

“Are you going to pay for that?” The boy’s mother demanded of Obi-Wan, drawing his attention shortly away from Qui-Gon.

“Yes, of course.” The transaction was quick and Obi-Wan met her glare with a smile.

“Crazy bastard,” the woman muttered under her breath and turned back to quickly deal with another customer.

Qui-Gon’s laughed echoed in a deep boom, but it only reached Obi-Wan’s ears. “Crazy, indeed.”

* * *

“Ben?”

“Well, I couldn’t give them my real name, now could I?” Obi-Wan answered as he walked into his shelter.

“But, Ben? You are very much not a Ben.”

“And what pray tell should I have told the merchant what my name was when he asked, Master?” Obi-Wan set the bags down near the door and turned to face Qui-Gon with a smirk on his face.

“Anything, but Ben.” Qui-Gon answered. He had a look on his face that Obi-Wan had always loved. His Master was trying to keep from laughing.

“I could be a Ben,” Obi-Wan insisted. “Crazy Ben has certain ring to it.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Qui-Gon said and moved closer. He reached out and ran his fingers first through Obi-Wan’s hair, then traced his jaw line. Qui-Gon was forever touching Obi-Wan. “You will always be my Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan shivered with his lover’s touch. Qui-Gon’s hands had now worked into his robes and were running over his chest. “I want to hear you say your real name.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi...” The cultured tone answered his Master’s demand.

“Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Qui-Gon added and undid Obi-Wan’s belt. “...but, always my Obi-Wan.”

“Yes...” Obi-Wan moaned and felt the loving touch of The Force on his skin as his tunic fell to the floor. “My Master.”

“There are things that I have yet to show you, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon told him. “There are ways that I can manipulate The Force.” To show him, Qui-Gon sent a wave of passion through the bond they shared, causing Obi-Wan to moan and his knees to buckle. Qui-Gon was there to support him and he gently manoeuvred them onto the bed. “There’s so much to explore and we have nothing but time.”

Qui-Gon launched a duel assault both on Obi-Wan’s senses and his body. At the same time Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan lovingly, he multiplied the pleasure with The Force. It was not the way Obi-Wan could have loved Qui-Gon if the man were still alive, but it was so much more to him. All of the pain he had experienced was out weighed by the love Qui-Gon showed him.

When the time came, he would not be afraid to join Qui-Gon as part of The Force.

END.


End file.
